Death Toll: 1
Guest_Judgementt: - A cold and blurry fog had entered the location since 3 days ago. The area in the Yamakiri clan had went to dry and peaceful to foggy and mysterious. Fog had entered the area as if making its terriotry. A few people had passed by on this day many staying indoors becuase of the cold and slow wheather. The fog danced and floated on the earth moving slowly making it hard for people to see that hey would have to squint. A Wooden brdige stood tall and proud. The bridge looked very modern and was peaceful and looked like it just had been built. The pure blue waters crashed from below the wooden bridge making sounds as it hit the earth with the water current letting the blue water flow towards the left. Thee trees were thick and green insects roamed earth and grass. The grass risen and stood tall like corn in a corn feild. They swayed from the slightest movemnet of wind and so did the trees and bushes. From the depths of the fog a tall figure could have been spotted only by people with sharp and great eye sight. For this figure was well hidden. As the figure gotten closer one could tell who the person was. The figure was a female long black hair in a clip her hair tied up in a bun with messy strains of her hair outwards. Her solid black eyes staring blankly in the direction in front of her as she walked with rythm and purpose. Her lips were black and smooth. She gently clutched a black fancy umrella in her right hand. She wore a black pink kimono with flouresent deisgns upon it. It had vines and flowers paterns all over it. And she wore sandals and her socks were still surpisingly white. She slowly stepped onto the bridge and slowly kept walking as she stopped at the person who was also at the bridge. She gave a low bow and looked back up toards the man " Hello.. She said in a strong low tone. " I am Akira Akeginu Shakarai I Am Also The Shakarai Clan Lord..." She spoke from her lips her black eyes still staring upon the man to see his reaction - KuramaLucien: -Walking across the grounds through the mist, Lucien reached up to Hokori and patted him gently on his head “For the glory of Astaroth… scout the area…” –he said in a low tone. The black crow took off into the air as it flew gracefully noticing a woman near the bridge. Channeling his chakra into his hand seals, Lucien said in a low tone “Sacrificial eye”. Lucien would see through Hokori’s left eye now, stairing down from the top of the bride….”Who is this I have spotted… Return Hokori.” Lucien opened his eye as he continued walking as he spoted the woman he had seen. Lucien would slowly approach her as he interlocked his arms. Lucien was a fairly tall man, he stood around 5’11 wearing nothing but black and a hood hiding his face more then what his mask already was. Lucien would say nothing as the woman spoke to him.= Guest_Judgementt: - Akira waited for a responce from the man but he had said nothing in return she scoffed watching him still holding her fancy umbrella in her right hand " You Are The Kurakage?" Akira asked with interest seeing how the man had dressed in all black in a hood. His appeareance interested her and she noticed a crow land on his shoulder on the left. Akira said nothing and waited again for a responce seeing on how rude the man was for not introudicing his slef to her - KuramaLucien: -Lucien would gaze up to the woman as he watched her with his one eye. Hokori would caw a couple of times as Lucien held up his right hand. "I am not the one you speak of... My name is Lucien of the Nara Clan... I am not sure who this Kurakage is but I am sure you will find him one of these day... Happen to know where I am?" -Lucien looked to the woman curiously as he was not sure who she was or what she wanted with this Kurakage..." Guest_Judgementt: - Akira smiled listening to his words as she listend to the crow on his left shoulder caw a few times. The water underneath the two crashed creating waving sounds. But Akira didnt feel as if the two were alone. Akira lowered her head at his words and signed " Well Since Your Not Him " She said back to the man Named Lucien. " And Its Nice To Meet You Sir.." She said in a low voice Her umbrella creating a circular shadow from beneath her own to feet. She scrssed her left arm below her breast and looked around the place. " I Guess I Must Search For Him Again.." Akira said with a dissapointing sigh and Tunred back to Lucien " Are You A Ledaer Of Something..??" She Asked With Interest. - KuramaLucien: -Lucien would arch a brow to the woman- "No... I am no leader... I am who I am nothing more my dear." -Lucien would look around curiously wondering where Kamisori was... he usually was the one who did the talking. Lucien was well known for being the one who said nothing at all just watched... watched everything very closely- HoshigakeKamisori: -Kamisori used his body flicker technique to drop a little further back behind lucien, the dense fog on the bridge covered his entrance as he walked toward him. As he slowly approached the crashing of the waves against the pillars of the bridge could be heard underneath disguising any sound he could be making. He noticed that lucien was not alone and was with a female he had not seen before. She wore a komono and carried a delicate umbrella that most royalty would be seen carrying. He simply walked up behind Lucien and stood next to him his hands at his sides he didnt hear what they were talking about when he walked up but he was interested. He said in a low muffled voice- " Hello I am Kamisori Hoshigake...and you would be?" -He asked patiently waiting for a response from the woamn- Guest_Judgementt: - Akira noticed another voice and and turned to see another man in back Of Lucien. Akira had a gut feeling the ywerent alone and now here another individual was there. She nodded at the man's word " Hello I A mAkira Akeginu Shakarai.. I Am Also The Shakarai Clan Lord.. Nice To Meet You Kamisori.." She respnded slowly watching the two men for she still looked around for The Kurakage and new he had to be here somewhere - KuramaLucien: -Lucien woudl step back as he looked to Kamisori as he grinned to him...- "Took you long enough to catch up..." Hokori cawed as he flew over to Kamisori and landed on his shoulder and continued to look at this mysterious woman- HoshigakeKamisori: -As Hokori landed on Kamisori's shoulder he would look over at Lucien and respond in the same low muffled tone.- Cant i stop and enjoy the scenary once in awhile....Then again i havent been one to take in the sceneary. What you doing out here anyway Lucien? - He asked as he looked back to the woman and bowed in respect- Pleasure to meet you Akira Akeginu, Lord of the Shakarai Clan, What brings you to these lands? - He asked waiting to hear her response.- Hokori cawing and looking around and turning his head to the side slightly looking at the woman.- Guest_Judgementt: - Akira smiled " Well I Am In Search For The Kurakage .. I would like to form an alliance with many ledaers like myself." - KuramaLucien: -Lucien would pause for a moment as he looked to Hokori as he made a clicking sound from under his mask. Hokori would flutter his wings as he came back to Luciens shoulder. "I knew not that Kurakage was alive... didnt we..." -he looked to Kamisori with a grin under his mask as he went silent and went back to looking at the woman in front of them- HoshigakeKamisori: -Grins under his mask at Lucien's words with a slightly change of tone in his voice he would respond- Last i heard of the Kurakage is he went missing a few days ago....No one knows where he went or what happened to him...Just up and dissapeared. -Looked back to Lucien and then back at the woman- Guest_Judgementt: " Hmph.." Guest_Judgementt: - Akira scoffed- Guest_Judgementt: " I see." KuramaLucien: -he would glance over to Kamisori as he would nod to him lightly before making anyother movements. he would look in the direction of the womans eyes waiting for the moment.- HoshigakeKamisori: -Kamisroi would reach into his robe and pull out a small circular ball with small waves painted on it crashing against a sea wall. He would extend it out to the female and offer it to her.- Here is a gift from us for your troubles comming out here....Since it was a waste of your time its the least we can do.. - Waits to she if he accepts his gift or not- Guest_Judgementt: - She smiles and takes it gently ' Thank you."_ HoshigakeKamisori: -He smiles under his mask as she takes it- Your Welcome -he said going back to his lone tone he looked back over at Lucien and spoke to him- Lets go Lucien we have work to do. - turns and begins to walk back over the bridge stopping to look back over his shoulder at Lucien- KuramaLucien: -Lucien would nod to Kamisori as he continued to walk past the woman -he would nod to her and caught up to Kamisori. he would grin lightly under his mask as he said "Beauty in this land... so much mist though... what work do we have?" -he said as he continued walking HoshigakeKamisori: -As Lucien caught up to Kamisori he would match his pace walking with him as he looked back to the woman.- You know we cant talk to anyone...after what we did, Now she has to die because you felt like chatting it up with someone. - Moves his hand up infront of him in a seal as the words "release" slipped from his mouth at that moment a bang would go off behind them as the small ball he had given the woman was actually a senbon shower grenade, Packed inside were hundreds of senbon and at its core sat two explosive tags giving it its lethal power, He did not look back for he knew tat the woman had no idea what she had been handed he took his time in crafting each one with different patterns for this ver y reason in case a quick disposal was needed.- Just another loose end that is taken care of now. - With these final words he body flickered out of sight and towards theyre next destination- KuramaLucien: -Lucien would grin under his mask as he would body flicker out of the area-